Golden Globe per la miglior attrice non protagonista in una serie
Il Golden Globe per la miglior attrice non protagonista in una serie viene assegnato alla miglior attrice non protagonista di una serie televisiva o film per la televisione dalla HFPA (Hollywood Foreign Press Association). È stato assegnato per la prima volta nel 1971. L'elenco mostra la vincitrice di ogni anno, seguito dalle attrici che hanno ricevuto una nomination. Per ogni attrice viene indicata la serie televisiva che gli è valsa la nomination (titolo italiano e titolo originale tra parentesi). * 1971 ** Gail Fisher - Mannix (Mannix) ** Sue Ane Langdon - Arnie (Arnie) ** Miyoshi Umeki - The Courtship of Eddie's Father (The Courtship of Eddie's Father) ** Lesley Ann Warren - Missione Impossibile (Mission: Impossible) ** Karen Valentine - Room 222 (Room 222) * 1972 ** Sue Ane Langdon - Arnie (Arnie) ** Sally Struthers - Arcibaldo (All in the Family) ** Amanda Blake - Gunsmoke (Gunsmoke) ** Gail Fisher - Mannix (Mannix) ** Lily Tomlin - Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In (Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In) * 1973 ** Ruth Buzzi - Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In (Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In) ** Sally Struthers - Arcibaldo (All in the Family) ** Audra Lindley - Bridget Loves Bernie (Bridget Loves Bernie) ** Vicki Lawrence - The Carol Burnett Show (The Carol Burnett Show) ** Elena Verdugo - Marcus Welby (Marcus Welby, M.D.) ** Valerie Harper - Mary Tyler Moore (The Mary Tyler Moore Show) ** Susan Dey - La Famiglia Partridge (The Partridge Family) * 1974 ** Ellen Corby - Una famiglia americana (The Waltons) ** Sally Struthers - Arcibaldo (All in the Family) ** Loretta Swit - M*A*S*H (M*A*S*H) ** Gail Fisher - Mannix (Mannix) ** Valerie Harper - Mary Tyler Moore (The Mary Tyler Moore Show) * 1975 ** Betty Garrett - Arcibaldo (All in the Family) ** Vicki Lawrence - The Carol Burnett Show (The Carol Burnett Show) ** Nancy Walker - McMillan e signora (McMillan & Wife) ** Julie Kavner - Rhoda (Rhoda) ** Ellen Corby - Una famiglia americana (The Waltons) * 1976 ** Hermione Baddeley - Maude (Maude) ** Nancy Walker - McMillan e signora (McMillan & Wife) ** Susan Howard - Petrocelli (Petrocelli) ** Julie Kavner - Rhoda (Rhoda) ** Nancy Walker - Rhoda (Rhoda) * 1977 ** Josette Banzet - Il ricco e il povero (Rich Man, Poor Man) ** Sally Struthers - Arcibaldo (All in the Family) ** Vicki Lawrence - The Carol Burnett Show (The Carol Burnett Show) ** Adrienne Barbeau - Maude (Maude) ** Darleen Carr - Once an Eagle (Once an Eagle) ** Julie Kavner - Rhoda (Rhoda) ** Anne Meara - Rhoda (Rhoda) ** Ellen Corby - Una famiglia americana (The Waltons) * 1978 ** Non assegnato * 1979 ** Polly Holliday - Alice (Alice) ** Linda Kelsey - Lou Grant (Lou Grant) ** Julie Kavner - Rhoda (Rhoda) ** Nancy Walker - Rhoda (Rhoda) ** Marilu Henner - Taxi (Taxi) ** Audra Lindley - Tre cuori in affitto (Three's Company) * 1980 ** Polly Holliday - Alice (Alice) ** Beth Howland - Alice (Alice) ** Linda Kelsey - Lou Grant (Lou Grant) ** Marilu Henner - Taxi (Taxi) ** Loni Anderson - WKRP in Cincinnati (WKRP in Cincinnati) * 1981 ** Diane Ladd - Alice (Alice) ** Valerie Bertinelli - Giorno per giorno (One Day at a Time) ** Beth Howland - Alice (Alice) ** Linda Kelsey - Lou Grant (Lou Grant) ** Marilu Henner - Taxi (Taxi) * 1982 ** Valerie Bertinelli - Giorno per giorno (One Day at a Time) ** Beth Howland - Alice (Alice) ** Danielle Brisebois - Archie Bunker's Place (Archie Bunker's Place) ** Lauren Tewes - Love Boat (The Love Boat) ** Marilu Henner - Taxi (Taxi) * 1983 ** Shelley Long - Cin Cin (Cheers) ** Beth Howland - Alice (Alice) ** Loretta Swit' - M*A*S*H (M*A*S*H) ** Valerie Bertinelli - Giorno per giorno (One Day at a Time) ** Marilu Henner - Taxi (Taxi) ** Carol Kane - Taxi (Taxi) * 1984 ** Barbara Stanwyck - Uccelli di rovo (The Thorn Birds) ** Piper Laurie - Uccelli di rovo (The Thorn Birds) ** Jean Simmons - Uccelli di rovo (The Thorn Birds) ** Victoria Tennant - Venti di guerra (The Winds of War) ** Polly Holliday - The Gift of Love: A Christmas Stor (The Gift of Love: A Christmas Story) ** Angela Lansbury - The Gift of Love: A Christmas Stor (The Gift of Love: A Christmas Story) * 1985 ** Faye Dunaway - Ellis Island (Ellis Island) ** Rhea Perlman - Cin cin (Cheers) ** Gina Lollobrigida - Falcon Crest (Falcon Crest) ** Marla Gibbs - I Jefferson (The Jeffersons) ** Selma Diamond - Giudice di notte (Night Court) ** Roxana Zal - Quelle strane voci su Amelia (Something About Amelia) * 1986 ** Sylvia Sidney - Una gelata precoce (An Early Frost) ** Inga Swenson - Benson (Benson) ** Lesley-Anne Down - Nord e Sud (North and South) ** Katherine Helmond - Casalingo Superpiù (Who's the Boss?) ** Kate Reid - Morte di un commesso viaggiatore (Death of a Salesman) * 1987 ** Olivia de Havilland - Anastasia - Il mistero di Anna (Anastasia: The Mystery of Anna) ** Rhea Perlman - Cin cin (Cheers) ** Justine Bateman - Casa Keaton (Family Ties) ** Lilli Palmer - Pietro il Grande (Peter the Great) ** Geraldine Page - Nazi Hunter: The Beate Klarsfeld Story (Nazi Hunter: The Beate Klarsfeld Story) ** Piper Laurie - Promise (Promise) * 1988 ** Claudette Colbert - Le due Signore Grenvilles (The Two Mrs. Grenvilles) ** Christine Lahti - Amerika (Amerika) ** Rhea Perlman - Cin cin (Cheers) ** Allyce Beasley - Moonlighting (Moonlighting) ** Julia Duffy - Bravo Dick! (Newhart) * 1989 ** Katherine Helmond - Casalingo Superpiù (Who's the Boss?) ** Jackée Harry - 227 (227) ** Rhea Perlman - Cin cin (Cheers) ** Susan Ruttan - Avvocati a Los Angeles (L.A. Law) ** Swoosie Kurtz - Baja Oklahoma (Baja Oklahoma) * 1990 ** Amy Madigan - Roe vs. Wade (Roe vs. Wade) ** Rhea Perlman - Cin cin (Cheers) ** Susan Ruttan - Avvocati a Los Angeles (L.A. Law) ** Anjelica Huston - Colomba solitaria (Lonesome Dove) ** Julie Sommars - Matlock (Matlock) * 1991 ** Piper Laurie - I segreti di Twin Peaks (Twin Peaks) ** Marg Helgenberger - China Beach (China Beach) ** Park Overall - Il cane di papà (Empty Nest) ** Faith Ford - Murphy Brown (Murphy Brown) ** Sherilyn Fenn - I segreti di Twin Peaks (Twin Peaks) * 1992 ** Amanda Donohoe - Avvocati a Los Angeles (L.A. Law) ** Rhea Perlman - Cin cin (Cheers) ** Park Overall - Il cane di papà (Empty Nest) ** Estelle Getty - Cuori senza età (The Golden Girls) ** Sammi Davis - Homefront - La guerra a casa (Homefront) ** Faith Ford - Murphy Brown (Murphy Brown) ** Jean Stapleton - Verso il buio (Fire in the Dark '') * 1993 ** 'Joan Plowright' - ''Stalin (Stalin) ** Park Overall - Il cane di papà (Empty Nest) ** Laurie Metcalf - Pappa e ciccia (Roseanne) ** Gena Rowlands - Pazze d'amore (Crazy in Love) ** Amanda Plummer - Rose White (Miss Rose White) ** Olympia Dukakis - Sinatra (Sinatra) * 1994 ** Julia Louis-Dreyfus - Seinfeld (Seinfeld) ** Theresa Saldana - Il commissario Scali (The Commish) ** Ann-Margret - Queen (Queen) ** Cynthia Gibb - Gypsy (Gypsy) ** Cecilia Peck - Ritratti (The Portrait) * 1995 ** Miranda Richardson - Fatherland (Fatherland) ** Tyne Daly - Christy (Christy) ** Jane Leeves - Frasier (Frasier) ** Liz Torres - The John Larroquette Show (The John Larroquette Show) ** Laura Leighton - Melrose Place (Melrose Place) ** Leigh Taylor-Young - La Famiglia Brock (Picket Fences) ** Laurie Metcalf - Pappa e ciccia (Roseanne) ** Julia Louis-Dreyfus - Seinfeld (Seinfeld) ** Sonia Braga - Il fuoco della resistenza - La vera storia di Chico Mendes (The Burning Season: The Chico Mendes Story) * 1996 ** Shirley Knight - L'asilo maledetto (Indictment: The McMartin Trial) ** Christine Baranski - Cybill (Cybill) ** Julianna Margulies - E.R. - Medici in prima linea (ER) ** Lisa Kudrow - Buffalo Girls (Buffalo Girls) ** Melanie Griffith - Buffalo Girls (Buffalo Girls) ** Judy Davis - Costretta al silenzio (Serving in Silence: The Margarethe Cammermeyer Story) * 1997 ** Kathy Bates - The Late Shift (The Late Shift) ** Kristen Johnston - Una famiglia del terzo tipo (3rd Rock from the Sun) ** Christine Baranski - Cybill (Cybill) ** Cher - Tre vite allo specchio (If These Walls Could Talk) ** Greta Scacchi - Rasputin - Il demone nero (Rasputin) * 1998 ** Angelina Jolie - George Wallace (George Wallace) ** Joely Fisher - Ellen (Ellen) ** Gloria Reuben - E.R. - Medici in prima linea (ER) ** Della Reese - Il tocco di un angelo (Touched by an Angel) ** Mare Winningham - George Wallace (George Wallace) * 1999 ** Camryn Manheim - The Practice - Professione avvocati (The Practice) ** Faye Dunaway - Gia (Gia) ** Jane Krakowski - Ally McBeal (Ally McBeal) ** Susan Sullivan - Dharma & Greg (Dharma & Greg) ** Wendie Malick - Just Shoot Me! (Just Shoot Me!) ** Helena Bonham Carter - Merlino e l'apprendista stregone (Merlin) * 2000 ** Nancy Marchand - I Soprano (The Sopranos) ** Kim Cattrall - Sex and the City (Sex and the City) ** Cynthia Nixon - Sex and the City (Sex and the City) ** Kathy Bates - Annie - Cercasi genitori (Annie) ** Miranda Richardson - Sporco segreto (The Big Brass Ring) ** Jacqueline Bisset - Giovanna d'Arco (Joan of Arc) ** Melanie Griffith - RKO 281 - La vera storia di Quarto Potere (RKO 281) * 2001 ** Vanessa Redgrave ' - ''Women (If These Walls Could Talk 2) ** Kim Cattrall - Sex and the City (Sex and the City) ** Cynthia Nixon - Sex and the City (Sex and the City) ** Allison Janney - West Wing - Tutti gli uomini del Presidente (The West Wing) ** Megan Mullally - Will & Grace (Will & Grace) ** Faye Dunaway - Tutte le donne del presidente (Running Mates) * 2002 ** '''Rachel Griffiths - Six Feet Under (Six Feet Under) ** Jennifer Aniston - Friends (Friends) ** Allison Janney - West Wing - Tutti gli uomini del Presidente (The West Wing) ** Megan Mullally - Will & Grace (Will & Grace) ** Tammy Blanchard - Life with Judy Garland: Me and My Shadows (Life with Judy Garland: Me and My Shadows) * 2003 ** Kim Cattrall, Sex and the City (Sex and the City) ** Cynthia Nixon, Sex and the City (Sex and the City) ** Megan Mullally, Will & Grace (Will & Grace) ** Parker Posey, La battaglia di Mary Kay (Hell on Heels: The Battle of Mary Kay) ** Gena Rowlands - Gli occhi della vita (Hysterical Blindness) * 2004 ** Mary-Louise Parker - Angels in America (Angels in America) ** Kim Cattrall, Sex and the City (Sex and the City) ** Kristin Davis, Sex and the City (Sex and the City) ** Megan Mullally, Will & Grace (Will & Grace) ** Cynthia Nixon, Sex and the City (Sex and the City) * 2005 ** Anjelica Huston, Angeli d'acciaio (Iron Jawed Angels) ** Drea de Matteo - I Soprano (The Sopranos) ** Nicollette Sheridan, Desperate Housewives - I segreti di Wisteria Lane (Desperate Housewives) ** Charlize Theron - Tu chiamami Peter (The Life and Death Of Peter Sellers) ** Emily Watson - Tu chiamami Peter (The Life and Death Of Peter Sellers) * 2006 ** Sandra Oh, Grey's Anatomy (Grey's Anatomy) ** Candice Bergen, Boston Legal (Boston Legal) ** Camryn Manheim, Elvis (Elvis) ** Elizabeth Perkins, Weeds (Weeds) ** Joanne Woodward, Le cascate del cuore (Empire Falls) * 2007 ** Emily Blunt, Gideon's Daughter (Gideon's Daughter) ** Katherine Heigl, Grey's Anatomy (Grey's Anatomy) ** Sarah Paulson, Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip (Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip) ** Elizabeth Perkins, Weeds (Weeds) ** Toni Collette, Tsunami: The Aftermath (Tsunami: The Aftermath) * 2008 ** Samantha Morton - Longford (Longford) ** Rachel Griffiths - Brothers & Sisters (Brothers & Sisters) ** Rose Byrne - Damages (Damages) ** Katherine Heigl - Grey's Anatomy (Grey's Anatomy) ** Jaime Pressly - My Name Is Earl (My Name Is Earl) ** Anna Paquin - Bury My Heart at Wounded Knee (Bury My Heart at Wounded Knee) * 2009 ** Laura Dern - Recount ** Eileen Atkins - Cranford ** Melissa George - In Treatment ** Rachel Griffiths - Brothers & Sisters ** Dianne Wiest - In Treatment *2010 **'Chloë Sevigny' - Big Love **Jane Adams - Hung - Ragazzo squillo (Hung) **Rose Byrne - Damages **Jane Lynch- Glee **Janet McTeer - Into the Storm - La guerra di Churchill (Into the Storm) *2011 **'Jane Lynch' - Glee **Hope Davis - I due presidenti (The Special Relationship) **Kelly Macdonald - Boardwalk Empire - L'impero del crimine **Julia Stiles - Dexter **Sofía Vergara - Modern Family *2012 **'Jessica Lange' - American Horror Story **Kelly Macdonald - Boardwalk Empire - L'impero del crimine (Boardwalk Empire) **Evan Rachel Wood - Mildred Pierce **Maggie Smith - Downton Abbey **Sofía Vergara - Modern Family Categoria:Premi Golden Globe